Chance Rugani
Chancellor Elias Rugani, '''better known by his ring name '''Chance Rugani '''is a Brazilian-American professional wrestler best known for his debut in Pure Wrestling Industry where he would quickly rise to fame, only for the federation to fold before his scheduled championship match. He currently works for World Elite Wrestling where he is in his first reign as the WEW Champion. Training Chance Rugani began his training in the StarrKut Wrestling Academy at the age of 19 after being discovered by one of its founders, KT Flash, at an Indy wrestling show. The other founder, Alakai Burke, said this about Chance as he started out, "I can tell he's got real heart, but he has a lot to learn because he has this naive edge about him." However, due to his attitude not many companies expressed interest in him until a Pure Wrestling Industry representative saw him as an Indy's show and signed him immediately to a contract. Pure Wrestling Industry (2011) Chance made his debut on PWI at their Above the Limits pay-per-view event, defeating an undefeated Raven Payne in a Hardcore Match, his specialty, after diving off the top of the titantron and onto Raven. From that moment on, management took a lot of interest in him after positive reviews poored in from the match, and placed him in a "One Shot" match against fourteen other competitors for a chance at the World Heavyweight Championship. Although Chance was kicked under the ring ropes mid-match, he was not eliminated, and after Kris Six thought he had the match won, Chance would sneak back into the ring and throw Kris over the top rope to secure the victory and his #1 contendership, thus cementing himself as a heel. However, seeing as how the World Heavyweight Champion at the time, Kinley Beau, was heel, his heel run was cut short and he was forced to turn into mroe of a neutral party as he was set up in a storyline with Kinley Beau and her stable, Les Femmes D'or. Chance had developed a backstage romance with wrestler Sophie Oliveria, and instantly, Les Femmes D'or took to this, extending an invitation to Sophie for her to join Les Femmes D'or. Sophie remained undecided as Chance went on a quest to defeat each member of Les Femmes D'or, the stipulation being that if he beat them, they would be barred from ringside at his World Heavyweight Championship match at Hardcore Brewtality. Although Chance defeated the first memeber, Giselle Stratten, and remained undefeated in his tenure at PWI, the storyline was cut short as the federation folded a few weeks later. World Elite Wrestling (2011-) Championship Tournament Attacks In early 2011 Rugani signed a contract to World Elite Wrestling, which was owned by his former trainer Alakai Burke. Chance made his debut on WEW's mini-show Burnout, defeating Justin Stein, but a mere week later he revealed himself to be the man who was attacking members of the WEW Championship trounament in spite of not being entered himself, claiming he was better than the competitors in the tournament, and was doing the crowd a favor by injuring them. Later on in the main event, Chance made an appearance after Jordan Zachary defeated Jason Krow to get his spot in the finals for the WEW Championship, but before anything could be done, Jamie Hayden, a man whom Chance Rugani injured to the point where he had to take leave of absence, interrupted and the two began to brawl. Chance ended it by kicking Jamie in his bad knee and throwing him out of the ring, but merely turned around to receive a superkick to the chin. The next week Chance opted not to face Jason Krow in his scheduled match, but instead get a head start to Phoenix where the pay-per-view was happening that he wasn't booked for. Later on at Free Fall to Fury, WEW's inaugural pay-per-view event, Chance made an appearance his girlfriend, Sophie Oliveria's, championship match against Sayge Jemson, attempting to help her win but was unsuccessful. Later on in the night after the main event, Chance capitalized on the two fallen Championship contenders by attacking Jordan Zachary, however before he could attack Kameron Copeland, Evan Bourne made the save. Feud with Evan Bourne and Jamie Hayden The owner then announced that Evan and Chance would be facing off in a tables match in the main event of Animosity the next week. The following week, just as Evan Bourne was going to commit his Air Bourne finisher onto Chance who was laid on top of a table, Jordan Zachary interfered and knocked Evan off. Chance went to capitalize, but just as he was going to hit his "Final Touch" finisher, Jordan pushed both men off of the top rope and into the table, causing the match to end in a no contest. Afterwards on WEW.com it was announced that Rugani would be a special guest referee in a match featuring Evan Bourne facing off against Jordan Zachary. Rugani interfered on Jordan's behalf, but immediately following the match he attacked Jordan. Out of nowhere, Jamie Hayden, the man who Rugani injured, returned and attacked him. The following week, Rugani was teamed up with Jaxson Baxter in a successful bout against Rugani's two enemies, Evan Bourne and Jamie Hayden, after Jaxson pinned Hayden. It was announced the next week that Rugani would face off against Jamie at the pay-per-view in a match of the fans choice. The fans chose for Rugani and Hayden to fight in a Fans Get Invovled Match, meaning anyone in the arena could get invovled in the match-up, and when they did try to interfere, it was trying to help Jamie. However towards the end of the match, two muscular men hopped out of the crowd just as Jamie was getting the upperhand and beat him down to allow Chance the momentum once again and ultimately allowing Chance to win the match with Jamie's career on the line. Jamie was now fired from WEW, ending the rivalry, and Chance spit on Jamie's unconscious body before leaving the ring. Various Feuds & Originals vs. New Breed The next week, Chance and Jaxson Baxter teamed together, for one last time before Jaxson left the company, against The Promise and Evan Bourne in a victorious effort after Jaxson pinned Promise. A week later, after the main event of Animosity was cancelled, Chance and Sophie attacked the WEW Champion, James Kash from behind. The following week the two were defeated in a tag team match by Kash and the WEW Universal Champion, Brie Bella. Chance competed in a King of the Ring first round match against new Universal Champion SM Raye, but the match was not started when the New Breed attempted to attack both 'Originals.' The match was rescheduled for the next week, and Chance lost to SM, however it was announced merely hours after the loss that Priscilla Oliveira had reinstated Chance into the tournament. The following week Chance lost to Vantage and suffered an acute injury after the match that would keep him out of action for three weeks. Chance returned to Animosity as himself, Sophie, and their Originals stablemate Giselle Stratten defeated the New Breed members Kinley Beau, Blackout, and Angela Fortin. After missing a few more weeks of action, Rugani was defeated by Patrick Evans after a distraction was caused when Sophie was knocked off of the ring apron. Two weeks later he lost the "enemies become partners" themed week when Sophie pinned his partner Keira Fisher due to his interference on Sophie's behalf. WEW President After weeks of hyping a special surprise to be unveiled after the Winter Warzone pay-per-view event, Chance finally revealed that he was hired as the new WEW President after Sophie successfully defended her WEW Championship. As his first act of duty, Chance scheduled himself in the WEW Championship match against Sophie Oliveira, but the two spent most of the match using sexual moves in the ring, bringing the crowd to boo them, and it ended with Chance laying down for Sophie to climb atop him and pin him. Chance lost an intergender "Enemies Become Partners" match after costing his team the match by grabbing Keira Fisher by the hair and pulling her down to the mat to allow Sophie to pin her. Feud with Jaxson Baxter and WEW Championship Chance stayed off of television until he reappeared on the Animosity after the Countdown to Demise pay-per-view, where he was scene in a backstage vignette with Jaxson Baxter about his status in the company, hinting at a feud between the two. Later on in the night, he was pinned in a tag team match by Alistar Bane, and was later attacked post-match by his partner, the Universal Champion, Vantage; this led to a match between Vantage and Chance, a match where Chance won. Chance decided to try and make an example of Jaxson Baxter and gave him a 2-on-1 Handicap WEW Championship match, but Chance was forced to submit and lost Sophie's championship to Jaxson without Sophie being involved in it. The following week the two had an in-ring segment at the start of the show where Chance announced to Sophie that there would be a Fatal Four-Way match between the new WEW Champion, Jaxson Baxter, himself, Sophie (using her rematch clause), and the person with physical possession of the championship, Ligeia Cariosus. Later on in the night, Oliveira and Rugani were defeated once again by Jaxson and Ligeia when Ligeia and Sophie's interference distracted to the point where Jaxson took control of the match and won. At the WEW Retribution pay-per-view event, Chance pinned Jaxson Baxter in the Fatal Four-Way match to gain the WEW Championship as well as his first championship in WEW and his first championship in wrestling. Two weeks later on Animosity, Rugani retained his championship in Baxter's rematch, ending their feud. Road to WEW Legacy; Feud with Cody Taylor After Chance's match with a retiring Jaxson Baxter came to an end, his Legacy opponent, the Retribution Rumble winner, Cody Taylor came out and exchanged words with Rugani; the confrontation ended in Cody locking in his submission hold, only for Chance to barely escape using the bottom ropes. Two weeks later prior to defending , in the main event of Animosity, Brian James defeated Rugani after Cody prohibited Rugani from cheating to beat Brian, and then helped Brian defeat Rugani. After the match, Rugani announced that the former stablemates would team up to take himself and former WEW Champion Sophie Oliveira on in a Tag Team Match; a match which they would go on to lose after Sophie tapped out At Legacy, Chance defeated Cody via pinfall. Feud with Brian James The week after Legacy, WEW hosted an Adrenaline SuperShow featuring both Adrenaline and Animosity Superstars. Early into the night, Chance cost Brian James a victory against Dolph Ziggler by interfering, and later on, Brian returned the favor by costing Chance his match against Cash Johnson. The following week for the WEW Draft, Chance defeated Cash for an Animosity draft selection while James watched on from the stage. Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' **'Last Chance (Diving/Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam)' **'Critical Finish (Belly to Back Inverted Mat Slam, sometimes from the second rope)' *Trademark Moves **Final Touch (Top Rope Moonsault) *Signature Moves **Running Corkscrew Neckbreaker **Running Knee Smash into Seated Opponent **Chop Block **Spear **Spinebuster **European Uppercut **Baseball Slide **Full Nelson Facebuster **Snap Powerbomb **Diving Clothesline *'Entrance Music' **"Last Resort," by Papa Roach (PWI, early-WEW) **'"Beat You Down," by Downstait (WEW)' *'Nicknames' **'The Original Elitist' **Advocate for Danger **Sadistic Sinistar **Hardcore Headliner *'Catchphrases' **"Bow down or be beaten down." *'Managers' **Sophie Oliveria (WEW) Championships and Accomplishments World Elite Wrestling *'WEW Champion (1 time, current)' *'WEW President (January 22, 2011–Present)' *2011 WEW Award for Hottie of the Year (Nominated) *2011 WEW Award for Couple of the Year (''with Sophie Oliveira,'' Won) *2011 WEW Award for Tweeter of the Year (Nominated) *2011 WEW Award Jerk of the Year (Nominated) *2011 WEW Award for Elitist of the Year (Nominated) *2011 WEW Award for Thread of the Year (''with Priscilla Oliveira,'' Nominated) *2011 WEW Award for Thread of the Year (''with Sophie Oliveira,'' Nominated) External Links Chance Rugani's Twitter Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Brazilian characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Michigan Category:1986 births Category:2011 Category:World Elite Wrestling Category:Heel characters